mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Jam (Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!)
Space Jam is the fortieth level of Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. To access it, the player must clear ten levels. Overview This expansive level features the Space theme and, like most levels with this theme, zero gravity. With no gravity to automatically move the player downwards, they may instead be suspended with no vertical momentum. Vertical momentum can be gained by jumping, placing Yellow Blocks with Yeah, boosting with Jam, or walking with Fury, and it will be kept until the player stops against a block. A-Side The layout of this level consists of blocks scattered across it, including several collections of Yellow Blocks representing stars and Steel Blocks in the shape of a satellite, as well as a collection of Yellow and Ice Blocks in the upper-left corner in the shape of a crescent moon. The player starts on top of a satellite in the lower-left corner with one Yellow Block in their quota. They must reach the upper-right corner of the level, where the mango is surrounded by several Steel Blocks, and traverse through these blocks to obtain it. Doing so requires the player to traverse around the other blocks in their path, including a few large clusters of Steel Blocks with small openings. The player is also encouraged to explore the level to find more Yellow Blocks they can break with Fury and then place with Yeah to travel across it, though this is not required. B-Side The B-Side version of this level is identical in design, but not only is it flipped horizontally, but the player now starts at a Yeah Flag with 10 blocks in their quota. The player also can no longer refoot, and instead the level will restart if they fall. The objective remains the same, as the player now must reach the mango with fewer options of doing so and a severely limited supply of Yellow Blocks. Gallery A-Side Space Jam UME A2.png|Jam standing on a Yellow Block near the start of the level. Space Jam UME A3.png|Jam floating idly near the center of the level. Space Jam UME A4.png|Fury standing on a star-shaped collection of Yellow Blocks on the left of the level. Space Jam UME A5.png|Yeah standing near the moon-shaped collection of Yellow Blocks and Ice Blocks in the upper-left corner of the level. Space Jam UME A6.png|Yeah standing near the mango in the upper-right corner of the level. B-Side Space Jam UME B1.png|Yeah standing at the start of the B-Side version of this level. Space Jam UME B2.png|Yeah standing near the mango in the upper-left corner of the level. Trivia *This level is a remake of the forty-second level of the original Yeah Jam Fury. The remade level is almost identical in both name and design to the original. *Although the Space theme is no longer unique to this level, the A-Side version of it is the only A-Side level in the game to use the Space theme and the gimmick of zero gravity. *Beating this level will unlock the Jordan Would Be Proud achievement and sticker. *Like with the previous incarnation of this level, the name of this level and the Jordan Would Be Proud achievement are references to the 1996 film ''Space Jam'', where Michael Jordan is the main star. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Regular levels Category:Yeah Jam Fury series